As the LED lighting technology is developing, LED lighting devices are becoming more and more widely used in people's lives, among which it is a general trend that LED bulbs, LED tubes and LED spot lights will replace the traditional bulbs, tubes and spot lights.
For the current LED light in the market, its designing principle basically utilizes lens to reflect light from a light source. When designing, the design needs to be performed for the lens according to the requirements. Although functions can be achieved, cost is also increased, and volume of the whole light is also increased, affecting its appearance.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose an LED lighting apparatus with simple structure that is manufactured at a low cost and whose spatial distribution of light may be customized according to requirements, and a method for manufacturing the same.